


Just A Mouse

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco have a slight disagreement about their new pet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Dialogue Prompt Challenge
> 
> Prompt: "Kill it!"
> 
> "It's just a mouse."
> 
> "Just a mouse?! It's the devil himself! Kill it!"
> 
> First Hermione/Draco I have written in ages, hopefully I have done them some justice :)

"Kill it!" A high pitched voice said.

"It's just a mouse." Hermione spoke, disapproval in her tone as she spoke.

"Just a mouse?! It's the devil himself! Kill it!" Draco screeched at her, begging her with his eyes to destroy the evil creature that dare to come into his home.

"It hasn't done you any harm, leave it alone." Hermione sighed, turning and walking away from her husband towards the library.

Draco glared at her and then at the cage that held the mouse, he knew it was mocking him. It was staring at him from behind the bars with a look on its face as if to say 'I won'. He wasn't going to let it win though, he wasn't in a cage, and the mouse would be staying in the cage until it went back to the store. If he couldn't get Hermione to kill it he could at least get her to return it right?

He followed his wife up the stairs and into the library, hoping to discuss the situation rationally. "It is vermin Hermione, it carries diseases, we shouldn't have it in the house."

Hermione just shook her head, "It has had all its shots Draco. It is completely healthy; it's rats that carry diseases."

"Can't we get something else? You liked having a cat. Can't we have one of them?" Draco pleaded.

"No. You're allergic, that's why Crookshanks is with my parents." Hermione answered shortly, as if she still considered the fact that her cat made him sneeze every time they were in the same room was his fault.

"An owl then?" Draco suggested.

"We have owls in the owlery, we don't need another." Hermione answered, picking up her book and intending to ignore her husband, as far as she was concerned the conversation was over, they were keeping the mouse.

"But why a mouse?" Draco queried, wondering if he could possibly find a fault in her logic and use it to get her to return the dratted thing to the store.

"They are quiet, don't take up too much space or need much attention. The perfect pet for someone busy and on the go." Hermione responded.

"It has been squeaking all day Hermione, that thing is not quiet. If you don't want to give it much attention give it back, someone else will smother it with attention." Draco replied, "We can get a pet when we are less busy, or I could ask Severus to brew me that allergy potion you mentioned."

Hermione smirked behind her book; her husband always said that she would never have survived in Slytherin as well. "If you take the potion and bring Crookshanks to the manor I will return the mouse." Hermione said evenly, looking at him as if to judge the seriousness of his words.

He just nodded before rushing out of the library, a few days later Crookshanks was curled up in front of the fireplace in the library, and the mouse had been transfigured back into the squeaky toy that it had been originally.


End file.
